


Headcannons and other such info

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Earths 53 through 105 [1]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 'straight', Family, Fun, Headcanon, Multi, ha, several ships mentioned, such as Coldflash, this is just really for me msotly to keep everything straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: I think the title says it all, enjoy I guess xD





	1. Ages and general tom fooliary

The team’s ages generally depend on the universe, but the most common ages are-

Lian- 21

Mar'i- 18

Damian- 19

Jon- 16

Colin- 17

Riley- 17

Kelsey- 14 (as Sorceress, 24)

Iris and Jai- 17

Milagro- 16

Kelsey and Lian, as the (technically) two oldest, lead the team together.

Kelsey, like her father Billy, just needs to say “Shazam!” and she’s her superhero persona, her costume looks like her aunt Mary’s.

Lian, just like in the Kingdom Come universe, is known as Red Hood and wears the same outfit.

Lian also wears a red wig because she doesn't wear a mask. She wears a black wig in universes where she has red hair.

Jon’s hair Ombres from his natural black to the same blue on the Superman symbol, and has a bar piercing above his right eyebrow.

The Team doesn't have a name because none of them can agree on a name.


	2. All about Kelsey Batson

Kelsey’s mom died due to birth complications.

She, on top of her powers as part of the Marvel Family, is also able to 'see' which doors lead to where in the Rock of Eternity.

There are many debates on if she’s the oldest or youngest of the Team.

She joined when Mar’i did, but before Riley.

The Team didn’t know who she was at first.

Mar’i is her best friend, and the two have a relationship similar to Barry and Hal where many aren’t sure if they’re dating or not.

She helped get Mar’i and Jai together.

She is aro/ace and is often quoted saying, “I just don’t have an interest in anything [relationship wise] outside family/friends.”

She can and will fight to defend her foster siblings’ honors.

Kelsey has been scolded many times for transforming while injured.

Personality-wise, she’s exactly like Billy and looks like a female version of him (though her curly hair is from her mom)

She opted to call herself Sorceress and not something related to the Marvel Family because she thought it sounded cool

She’s dyslexic


	3. Language

Kelsey, through the Wisdom of Solomon, knows every language that currently exists or previously existed.

Mar’i, through her Tamarian powers, also knows all of the languages. She got a headache when she touched Kelsey and absorbed the languages she knew.

Kelsey apologized to her friend for _days_.

Mar’i didn’t mind, and the two often speak Romani and Spanish together.

Jon knows only Kryptonian and English and knows the least amount of languages in the group.

Damian knows Arabic (League of Shadows dialect) English, Mandarin, Vietnamese, Romani, Hebrew,  Latin, and Spanish

Lian knows Arabic (League of Shadows dialect), Spanish, Tamarian, Vietnamese, Hebrew and, of course, English

Colin knows Arabic (League of Shadows dialect), Spanish, English, Hebrew, and Latin

Damian realized Colin liked him and vice versa when he found out Colin was learning Arabic for him.

Mar’i finds great pleasure in speaking Tamarian because unless you’re Lian or Kelsey, it confuses the crap out of everyone.

Jai secretly knows Tamarian; Iris doesn’t.

He and Iris know English, Irish Gaelic, Spanish, and Romani


	4. Sexualities and Relationships

Sexualities are as follows-

Jai is pan

Iris/Irey (the name depends on the universe) is Bisexual and homoromantic

Milagro is bi

As stated before, Kelsey is aro/ace

Jon is Demisexual

Colin is gay

Riley is a lesbian

Lian is asexual and panromantic

Damian is bi

Mar’i is heteroflexible (mostly heterosexual tendencies but every once in awhile a female will catch her eye)

As for who's in relationships-

In universes where they’re closer in age (either Jon is older or Lian younger) they usually get together

Mar’i and Jai are together (often, aided by Kelsey)

Damian and Colin are together

Riley is with unnamed female(s)

Riley’s sister, (who is 12 years older than her) Lucy is with Billy Batson (who is, generally, three-ish years older than Lucy)

Milagro and Iris are together

For obvious reasons, Kelsey is not romantically involved with anyone


	5. Lucy and Riley Quinzel

Lucy didn’t even know she had a sister until she was 18 and Riley was 6

When Lucy found out, she immediately got custody of her.

Riley has a ‘J’ with the horizontal line of the J where her eyebrow usually would be and the lowest part of the J aligned with the bottom of her nose over her left eye.

Riley has heterochromia, her right eye is blue, and her left eye is acid green.

Lucy’s eyes are blue, but they turn green and glow when her future-sight is used.

Riley can induce psychosis through her green eye.

Their parents are the Joker, and Harley Quinn and Lucy told her mom that as long as she keeps going back to him, she would never be able to see Riley.

Lucy met Billy when Riley was 14.

Lucy is an artist, and works a waitressing job as well as doing online commissions for money.

Riley loves baseball and plays it in school, her weapon of choice while being Wild Card is a special bat Lian made for her.

Riley wears a while medical eye patch over her green eye to hide her scar. However, she can see perfectly through it as it’s made of the same material as the white part of superhero masks.

Like Joker in the Arkham games, Riley has the same blood disease.

They’re the only two recorded with the disease.

Lucy’s natural hair color is auburn, but she dies it honey blond.

Riley has a multitude of health problems:

 **1.** Joker Infection/Disease

 **2.** Mutated hemophilia (her blood does clot, but she'd die/faint from blood loss before it did)

 **3.** Mutated autoimmune disease (doctors can't say specifically which autoimmune disease due to said mutations) due to being a (twin) chimera


	6. Aspen Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](https://ibb.co/prtX3YT)   
> 

Aspen is six years younger than the twins (Dawn and Don).

Aspen’s last name is Snart, while the twins’ last name is Allen.

Aspen has ice powers, and no one can figure out why since Leonard’s had been temporary.

He can freeze things all the way through, basically making them ice, or he can simply in case things. He can also manipulate and create a frost-Esque mist that freezes everything it touches, as well as lower his body temperature.

You can see his breath when he uses his powers.

Cold weather has zero effect on him and he has never felt physically cold or gotten any cold-related alignments such as hypothermia and frostbite.

This is despite the fact he went swimming in an ice-cold lake once to test this out behind his parents’ backs.

The poor boy got grounded for a month for that stunt.

He’s super freckly, like, freckles EVERYWHERE.

He’s fairly tall (5’8’’) but considering his girlfriend is 6’1’’ and looks even taller in heels, his family and friends joke that he’s a short-stack.

He’s dating Matilda Cobblepot, daughter of everyone’s favorite lounge owner, The Penguin.

Despite what people may think, he tries to stay out of the hero and villain scenes despite most of his family being heroes and his girlfriend being a villain.

He bought a bar on his 21st birthday and immediately dropped out of college to run it and hasn’t looked back.

He also bought some space for a lab so he could do random science stuff when he felt like it.

He’s a huge nerd and geek. He’s described as having Barry’s personality with Leonard’s temperament and insight.

When he becomes numb and “cold,” he reminds Leonard of his father (Aspen’s grandfather).

Lisa carried the twins; Iris carried Aspen.

 


	7. Flash Family head count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As well as adding this chapter, I updated the Quinzel Sisters chapter and well as some minor spelling and grammar in the other chapters

Because the Flash family is confusing, here's a headcount

Jay was the Flash for 50 years, 20 years after he retired, Barry became the Flash, conveniently when Barry himself was, in fact, 20

Barry was the Flash for 15 years before Wally took over.

Wally was the Flash for seven years

Bart is the current Flash

The Reach apocalypse from Young Justice happened, but Bart went back and prevented it

His right eye was blinded in his original timeline by Thaddeus Thawne I after his brother/clone Thad was killed

Don and Dawn were the Tornado Twins until Don was killed. Dawn simply became known as the Tornado after he died

Lisa was the surrogate for the twins and Iris for Aspen

Jenni, Dawn's daughter, exists but she's not XS quite yet

Wally and Linda had Iris and Kai as usual, but while the twins weren't erased from existence, Linda was.

Jai is KidFlash while Iris is Impulse


	8. DamiColin

Damian still feels terrible about panicking and knocking Colin out when they were kids

Colin thinks the entire thing was hilarious

Damian made Colin’s new suit, which changes size along with Colin, so he doesn’t always have to change/rip clothes

Colin works as a waiter at a local cafe that one of the other orphanage kids started when she turned eighteen

Damian is a freelance artist/does commissions online

Damian is secretly the more romantic of the two of them, and always considers Colin’s mental health when choosing dates

Damian also does not let Colin, for any reason, face off against scarecrow

Colin secretly appreciates this even if he ‘protest’ about it every time

Colin pins his bangs back when he’s not Abuse, but as Abuse, he never has too

He chose his hair specifically because one of the nuns that ran an orphanage he was in said: “long hair on boys makes them gay!”

Only his bangs are long, but his hair is thick, so it makes it seem that way

Damian won’t admit it, but he loves cuddling Colin and running his fingers through the ginger’s hair

Colin loves the moments where he can watch Damian work

Colin doesn’t really like physical contact, but puts up with it for Damian because he loves how happy it makes Damian, so he lets him cuddle him on movies night

They are well aware of the irony of Colin having chiroptophobia (fear of bats basically) with his Boyfriend being Batman


	9. The Bats

Here’s who’s who in the batfamily

Bruce Wayne- Batman (retired)

Selina Kyle-Wayne- Catwoman (semi-retired)

Dick Grayson- Robin, Nightwing, Batman (briefly), Talon, Nightwing (again)

Jason Todd- Robin, Red X, Hush, Red Hood

Tim Drake-Kent- Robin, Red Robin

Stephanie Brown- Robin (briefly), Batgirl, Batwoman

Kate Kane- Batwoman (retired)

Harper Row- Bluebird

Duke Thomas- Robin (technically), Lark, the Signal

Helena Wayne- Robin (briefly), Stray, Huntress

Luke Fox- Batwing (retired)

Damian Wayne- Robin, Redbird, Batman

Mar’i Grayson- Nightstar

Lian Harper-Wilson- Arsonal and Red Hood (depending on who she's working with)

Cassandra Cain- Batgirl, Batwoman (briefly), Black Bat, Orphan

No one knows the identities of the current Batwing, Batgirl, or Batwoman are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I've forgotten anyone, please tell me
> 
> This family is freaking huge


End file.
